When It Snows In Wonderland
by we'll wait for our miracles
Summary: Yuki Sohma may not know everything, but he knew that young boys DEFINITELY did not have rabbit ears. Yaoi. Fruit's Basket meets Wonderland. No wonderland charries. -Jack and Baku Fic


Author's Notes!

HAY GUESS WHAT EVERYONE. AMAROUSE AND VOLATILI ARE DOING A COLLABORATION.

this is going to be epic.

Alice in Wonderland meets the Sohma family.

like, this thing is so planned out. it's absurd. XD

we will be alternating chapters, so she'll be doing even chapters. i, jack, will be doing odd.

i'm so excited. c:

thanks to everyone who has been reading our fics!

i'm even getting a few reviews for Eternal Sunshine, which makes me smile so big. Akito is my favorite character of all time.

but god, thank you all. somuch.

and thanks for baku to posting this.

3

Woahzers, a collab, amirite? Kinda absurd. But like Amarouse explained before me, it's gunna be epic. Not much else to say - I just wrote over two thousand words so even my Author's Note muse is dead.

Wise man say 'Not gay, balls aren't touching.'

Disclaimer!

we do not own Furuba or Alice in Wonderland. mmmmhm.

now this will be a yaoi.

with sex.

and probably violence. -huggles akito-

so the M rating is for future chapters.

the pairings in this will be Male!Akito x Hatori [-happyjacku-], Yuki x Kyo, Ayame x Shigure, Hatsuharu x Momiji, and Ritsu x Kankuro. yeah, the last two are a bit cracky, but it will do. xD

now! read and give us no flames and many reviews! -superhero music-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last time Yuki checked...boys didn't have rabbit ears.

He stared in shock as the boy before him,a strange boy with light brown hair, pulled a golden pocket watch out of the pocket of a brown waistcoat, screaming as he saw the time.

"AHH I'M LATE! I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"

Now, Yuki may have thought this boy was cute had it not been for two things. One was that he was screaming like an idiot, which gave Yuki a bit of a headache, and the second was that this boy had rabbit ears and a tail matching the color of his hair. This was something Yuki had never seen before and did not know how to react to. It all seemed so absurd. He had to be dreaming. There was no other option!

But no matter how many times Yuki rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up, the boy was still there, running amuck and screaming apologies.

"This is just too absurd to be real, Hana," Yuki said to the tiny black kitten curled up on his lap, picking her up and setting her down. He stood, brushing off his blue dress quickly, chasing after this mysterious boy, if only to figure out why he had such strange ears. I mean, it was a pretty boring summer day, after all. Yuki had been getting quite drowsy from the heat and peaceful surroundings This was just the sort of thing he needed to liven up his day and give him something to talk about when he got home.

"I AM A DISGRACE TO HUMANITY! I DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE THE NAME RITSU, MUCH LESS ANY NAME AT ALL! I'M SORRY!"

Ritsu, was it?

"Ritsu-san! Please! Hold on!"

No matter what, however, the rabbit was oblivious to his cries, which gave Yuki no other choice. "I'll be back soon, Hana! I promise!" He called back to his sleeping kitten, running after the boy, failing to ever catch up with him. Yuki followed Ritsu, followed him through fields of flowers and over a bridge that covered a tiny creek until he saw him dive into a large rabbit hole and disappear completely.

"There is no way I am going down there," Yuki told himself, "I'll get my brand new dress dirty. And besides, heaven only knows what's down there. There could be something bad! They always say that curiosity killed the cat. I must stay up here."

He looked down the hole, which faded into complete darkness, and if he wanted to know where this strange boy had gone, he would have to follow him, even if getting his dress dirty was the price he had to pay. He looked back at Hana one more time, chewing at his bottom lip and staring back down.

"Good thing I'm not a cat."

This was a good thing because his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He would find out who this boy was, why he looked the way he did, and even what he was late for.

Down the rabbit hole he went.

++fin-


End file.
